Soledad
by Dellz-chan
Summary: Quizás fue un error ser un vengador, o quizás el error fue regresar. Ahora tendría que vivir la realidad y aceptar que la soledad nunca se ira.


Solo…

Hola n-n , bueno… esta es la primera vez que escribo, espero que no sea la ultima -U.

Resumen: Quizás fue un error ser un vengador, o quizás el error fue regresar. Ahora tendría que vivir la realidad y aceptar que la soledad nunca se ira.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son obras del gran dios Masashi Kishimoto.

Parejas: SasuSaku…., Creo… se supone que debió ser un SasuSaku.

Advertencia: Es la primera vez que escribo, así que no se asusten

* * *

Soledad

_Solo…_

No entendía porque se sentía así. Cumplió su sueño, vengo su clan, debería estar feliz… pero no lo estaba, sus ojos seguían vacíos como siempre.- _Incluso ahora mas._

Tenia ganas de llorar.- _Y no sabia porque._

Se sentía traicionado.- _Cuando en realidad el era el traidor._

_Solo… siempre solo_

_**Solo…**_

El sabia que _ella_ tenia razón, mas no le hizo caso, _ella_ se lo advirtió y el se lo agradeció.- _Aunque eso no ayudo para parar su dolor._

Y solo supo que _ella_ tenía razón cuando logro, cuando vengo su clan y no sintió nada.- _Nada…tal como ella se lo había dicho._

_Y le dolió…_

Le dolió ver como _ella_ lo recibía a el, su mejor amigo-rival-hermano y ni se percataba de su presencia.- _Porque ella estaba ocupada recibiendo a otro que no era el_. Y cuando por fin lo miro, no hizo otra cosa que abrazarlo. Le correspondió un poco confundido mientras su sensei y su_ amigo_ lo miraban con nostalgia.- _Un abrazo maternal… eso fue lo que sintió cuando ella lo abrazo._

Y se molesto._- Porque el no era un niño._

Aunque esta noche necesitara un abrazo.- _Esta y muchas noches desde que llego._

_Solo… siempre solo__…en su mundo…_

_**Solo…**_

_Y esas ganas de llorar volvieron __nuevamente en el. _

Cerró los ojos mientras se recostaba más en la _banca_ intentando alejar esos pensamientos, Aunque el sabia que era imposible.- _Porque desde que volvió a Konoha no podía evitar ir a esa banca y tratar de no sentirse traicionado._

Aunque nadie lo había traicionado, no podía evitar sentirse así. El no se imagino el daño que le haría a _ella_ al traicionar la aldea, y tampoco se imagino que el, aquel que alguna vez llamo su mejor amigo.- _Y aquel que lo seguiría siendo_. Apagara su dolor… dándole el amor que ella tanto se había merecido.- _Y con el paso del tiempo había correspondido._

_Solo… siempre solo__…en su mundo…donde lo feliz ya no existe_

_**Solo…**_

El no sonreía, de hecho… no lo había hecho desde que traiciono a la villa. Y jamás pensó que cuando lo haría seria de esa forma.- _Una sonrisa falsa_. Quizás era un egoísta, pero le dolía.- _Le dolía no ser el quien la hizo mujer…le dolía no ser el padre de aquel hijo que ella esperaba._

_Le dolía demasiado…_

Solo una persona en esa habitación se dio cuenta de su dolor, y le dolió a el también. Porque el sabia que Sasuke era un traidor, y como tal traidor debía aprender su lección, pero al fin y al cabo… el era un niño. Un niño que había cometido un error y se arrepentía de ello. Pero lo único que podía hacer el, era aconsejarlo.- _Y quizás eso era mucho… _

"_Ella merece ser feliz, Sasuke. Si ella es feliz tú también lo serás. _"

Le aconsejo una vez su sensei. Sabía que el tenia mucho razón, el la había lastimado y ahora ella era feliz, y si ella era feliz el también lo seria.- _Aunque el por dentro sabia que era mentira… que nunca podría ser feliz si ella no estaba con el._

_Solo… siempre solo__…en su mundo…donde lo feliz ya no existe…donde la oscuridad a reinado…_

_**Solo…**_

_Se arrepentía…_

_Se arrepentía no haber seguido el camino de el…_

_Y a veces soñaba… soñaba que tenia su vida, que __su vida era la de su mejor amigo._

Que el estaba con _ella… aunque al final era su mejor amigo quien estaba con ella._

Que ella era suya_… pero sabia que era de su mejor amigo._

Que tenía amigos_… los amigos de su mejor amigo._

Que una niña de 2 años gritaba _Papa__"… en lugar de "__Tío_

Quería el, sentir que tenia una familia… pero cuando abría los ojos, se daba cuenta que estaba en la misma banca... que había vuelto a soñar. – _Como todas las noches…_

_Solo… siempre solo__…en su mundo…donde lo feliz ya no existe…donde la oscuridad a reinado…donde…_

_**Solo…**_

Y ellos no se daban cuenta…

_Q__ue el lloraba en silencio…_

_Que el visitaba todas las noches esa banca…_

_Que __el cuando regresaba a casa, pasaba por la casa de ellos…_

_Que el escuchaba todo…_

_Los gemidos…_

_Los te amo…_

_Que el veía todo…_

_Su mejor amigo besando el cuello de ella…_

_Ella gimiendo aquel nombre que no era el de el…_

"_Naruto… _"

_Y no quería seguir viendo…_

Ellos nunca se enterarían…

_Que cada vez que lo saludaban con esa sonrisa… tan de ellos… lo hacían sentir mas traicionado…_

_Que el ya no entrenaba para hacerse fuerte, ahora solo entrenaba para distraerse…_

_Que el a veces comía… solo para hacer algo…_

_Que aunque el respirara y su corazón latiera… por dentro su alma ya estaba **muerta**…_

Ellos nunca se darían cuenta porque ellos ya habían hecho su vida.

_Solo… siempre solo__…en su mundo…donde lo feliz ya no existe…donde la oscuridad a reinado…donde su única amiga es…_

_**Solo…**_

Se levanto de aquella _banca _cuando se dio cuenta que casi se queda dormido. No le importaba quedarse dormir, pero esa noche hacia mucho frió, y lo ultimo que quería es enfermase y que terminara siendo cuidado por _ella._

Camino unos cuantos pasos, y antes de perderse en el camino se volteo para mirar la _banca…_una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.

_Mañana volvería…_

Quizás, _ella _mañana visitaría aquella banca, y tal vez volviera a ser la misma de antes... y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Pero sabia que eso nunca pasaría, sabia que ella era feliz…y no por el, también sabia que el nunca volvería a ser feliz. Y estaría solo… solo con ella.

Con aquella que lo acompaño cuando sus padres murieron, aquella que cuando se fue de Konoha no lo dejo en paz. Quizás era tonto decir que ella era su única amiga… a lo mejor hasta un poco infantil, pero el era un niño… no importaba si muy pronto tendría veintiuno, el era un niño que aun no se acostumbraba a estar solo y con ella de compañía.

Pero el sabía muy bien que ella no lo dejaría en paz, que lo atormentaría hasta su muerte.- _Y cuanto deseaba que ese día llegara_.

_Aunque el podría librarse de ella fácilmente, no lo hacia…_

Porque su corazón ya tenia dueño, y era _ella_; Sakura _de uzumaki_

_Solo… siempre solo__…en su mundo…donde lo feliz ya no existe…donde la oscuridad a reinado…donde su única amiga es…la soledad…_

**_Solo… con la soledad..._**

* * *

¡Bien!, has llegado hasta aquí abajo, eso significa que no saliste corriendo, ni cerraste la pagina a la mitad de la lectura -. Ahora… ¿serias tan amable de dejarme un review? Se aceptan: amenazas, criticas, insultos hacia Karin, Sasuke's, y muchas cosas que no puedo escribir porque si no, no subiría nunca el fic XD

S_a_**k****k**u - **c**h_a_n


End file.
